Ventana
by Dreimind
Summary: "Solo se que me gusta permanecer todo el día en este lugar, en completo silencio y tranquilidad, me gusta estar aquí y poder verla en silencio y anonimato por la ventana, sin que ella se de cuenta siquiera... Solo eso...solo me gusta verla por la ventana, nada mas que eso..." -Relato en primera persona- /(Zoro x Robin)/


_¿que tal? aun no veo a Zoro y Robin como pareja...por lo mismo quise intentar con un one-shot primero. ¿Qué les párese? ¿Reviews o no reviews? _

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece todo es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda _

* * *

**Ventana.**

**Zoro'Pov**

Hace mas de media hora que intento concentrarme, necesito calmar tanto mi conciencia como mi cuerpo, pero se me es imposible, no se que me ocurre, desde que nos volvimos a juntar con los chicos, he vuelto a sentir...cosas extrañas...por esa mujer, y ello me disgusta, me disgusta enormemente que ella ocupe la mayor parte de mis pensamientos cuando estoy despierto y odio el hecho de que ni en sueños su fantasma me deje en paz, porque hasta en sueños puedo verla sonreír – suspiro profundamente y me pongo de pie, para luego sentarme en uno de los tantos sillones y mirar hacia el exterior, creyendo que ello servirá para alejar su imagen de mi mente.

Unos débiles pero potentes rayos de luz se asoman por uno de los grandes ventanales dándome en el rostro, obligándome a cerrar mi único ojo y me deje llevar por la tranquilidad del ambiente, la cual no dura mucho, puedo escuchar la voz del cejas rizadas regañando a Luffy quien sabe porque, puedo escuchar las canciones de Brook y la risa de Usopp... Hay veces en las que lamento que no pueda haber un momento de silencio en este lugar, y creo que aunque lo hubiese sentiría que algo falta... Aun así debo decir que me sorprende que pueda escuchar tanto barullo desde tal altura, digo... siempre me ha gustado este lugar porque aquí puedo encontrar algo de tranquilidad, puedo entrenar libremente, puedo dedicarme a observar por la ventana y avisar por el altavoz si algo se acerca o si hay una isla a la vista, puedo dormir si así lo quiero, por eso me gusta pasarme todo el día en el ''puesto del cuervo'' ...sin molestar a nadie.

Aparto aburrido la mirada del mar, para luego mirar lentamente el lugar en el que estoy y para reparar en los detalles a los que comúnmente no pongo suficiente atención, como en la pesa que he dejado apoyada en un sillón, en la botella con agua y la toalla...o incluso en la única mosca que vuela recelosa por los cielos en rededor de una ventana, estoy tan aburrido que ni ganas tengo de ir y matarla, para que así deje de zumbar de una buena vez... En estos momentos no tengo pensamientos para nada...nada, mas que para ella.

(…)

Me doy cuenta que hoy tampoco podre entrenar, porque hoy tampoco consigo concentrarme, y nada me sale bien no importa lo que haga o intente hacer, mi mente divaga por otros tiempos y espacios, diferentes a este, mis pensamientos no se centran en lo que realmente importa, que mi cuerpo y gran parte de mi mente me están traicionando y actúan de una manera fuera de lo común, se mueven y actúan diferente a lo que yo he solido enseñarles, un día me vi acompañando a Nami de compras, solo para estar un poco mas cerca de Robin, y otro ayude a la maquina del amor en la cocina, mi lengua se me ha revelado, diciendo palabras que no debería ni siquiera pronunciar, e incluso se permite tartamudear cuando ella me dirige la palabra, ¿Que me esta pasando? Me siento frustrado, por todo esto, por no poder controlar mis movimientos y mis emociones – una mueca surca mi rostro casi al instante, algo parecido a una sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro cuando al fin la diviso, regando sus flores, cuando la veo cuidarlas con tanta devoción y en cierta medida siento envidia de aquellas flores; Robin levanta la vista y tras parpadear varias veces, me dedica una de sus sonrisas y yo aparto la vista casi al instante después de ello, siento todo mi cuerpo tenso, y siento algo de calor en mi rostro, y mi corazón palpita mas rápido de lo normal, ¡odio sentirme así! .

No tengo miedo alguno de blandir mi espada con mil hombres a la vez, ello no me preocupa ni me sorprende siquiera, pero no se porque me siento...tan diferente a mi mismo cuando la veo, no se, ni entiendo lo que me pasa cuando la tengo cerca, y ¡no! No es miedo lo que siento en este preciso instante, es solo...solo que no quiero volver mi vista hacia ella, y ver como su sonrisa se ha hecho mucho mas grande, no quiero verle a los ojos y ver que ella sabe lo que me pasa, porque de cierto modo no quiero que lo sepa y que me vea tan...débil.. pero ahí veces en los que desearía que ella fuese la que rompiera con todo esto y viniese a hacia aquí...pero se que ello no ocurrirá, pero...

¿hasta cuanto tiempo podre soportar todo esto? No lo se, y es eso es lo que me preocupa, porque tengo miedo a seguir así, y a no poder concentrarme y entrenar, miedo a saber como pueda actuar a futuro, y miedo a lo que me obligue a hacer mi cuerpo...solo se que me gusta permanecer todo el día en este lugar, en completo silencio y tranquilidad, me gusta estar aquí y poder verla en silencio y anonimato por la ventana, sin que ella se de cuenta siquiera... Solo eso...solo me gusta verla por la ventana, nada mas que eso...


End file.
